Because of Fanfiction
by dey Esvenia
Summary: Changmin membaca sebuah fanfiksi yang membuatnya...? HoMin fic, Enjoy! XD Read n Review please,,, DLDR


a/n: fic ini pernah shier publish di dengan nama akun princess-doll784 di fandom yang berbeda, dan bertahan kurang dari 24 jam karena ada sesuatu. Karena, shier tidak ingin fic rate m ini sia-sia, jadi saya publish ulang di screenplay. Bagi yang pernah baca, kalian pasti tahulah dulu shier berada di fandom mana. Maaf, kalau ini cuma re-publish.

**Because of Fanfiction**

Disclaimer: God & SMEnt

Shim Changmin tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah bacaan menarik ketika sedang menjelajah di internet saat istirahat latihan untuk gerakan lagu terbaru mereka. Ia membaca hasil temuannya tersebut yang ternyata adalah cerita fiksi yang dibuat oleh penggemar dengan tokoh utama idola mereka. Yup, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah fanfiksi.

Pria berambut hitam itu tengah asyik berkutat dengan i-Phone miliknya dan mulai mencari fanfiksi di fandom Screenplay dimana ia terlibat di dalamnya. Ia ingin tahu sejauh apa para penggemar DBSK atau yang biasa disebut Cassiopeia itu beraksi di dunia maya. Mata Changmin langsung membulat melihat hasil pencariannya yang mencapai ribuan lebih di sebuah situs internet.

Iris hitam itu menelusuri barisan informasi yang tersaji di layar _gadget _miliknya. Ada banyak judul fiksi dengan label HoMin dan Minho, yang setelah ia amati ternyata adalah singkatan dari masing-masing nama YunhoXChangmin dan ChangminXYunho. Ia terpaku, itu adalah namanya dan nama leadernya.

Magnae dalam grup itu mengernyitkan dahinya melihat judul-judul fiksi yang memasangkan dirinya dan Yunho sebagai pemeran utama. Memangnya apa yang mau mereka ceritakan tentang Yunho dan Changmin? Kesibukan mereka yang bejibun itu? Karena penasaran, Changmin mengklik salah satu judul dengan _pair _ Homin dengan latar Alternate Universe dan mulai membacanya.

.:

Seorang pemuda tengah memandang langit musim dingin yang bersih, bintang-bintang tampak bertaburan dengan kerlip yang menyenangkan. Tapi, bukan itu tujuannya datang ke menara sekolah pada tengah malam dengan resiko tertangkap penjaga asrama dan terkena hukuman karena melanggar jam malam. Ia ada disini karena sedang menunggu seseorang yang telah membuat janji untuk bertemu dengannya. Seseorang yang berharga, seseorang yang ia cintai, seseorang yang dengan bodohnya ia musuhi selama ini. Namun, akhirnya ia sadar akan perasaannya yang sebenarnya dan beruntung karena seseorang tersebut juga merasakan hal serupa.

Pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan itu dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu. Derak pintu yang terbuka menampilakan seorang anak laki-laki yang tubuh bagian bawahnya tertutup selimut. Ia adalah seorang pemuda seusianya dengan rambut hitam yang membingkai wajah tampannya, mata coklat indah yang sayangnya tersembunyi di balik sepasang kacamata. Seorang pemberani yang berhasil memenangkan hatinya dan membuat hidupnya lebih berarti dari seorang berandalan. Pemuda ceroboh yang telah merebut hatinya, Shim Changmin.

Yunho membuka selimut yang masih menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, lalu tersenyum pada sosok tampan yang berdiri di sisi jendela yang sekarang juga tersenyum kepadanya. Ia berjalan mendekati pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya sejak tiga bulan terakhir itu dengan langkah lebar. Senyumnya semakin terkembang ketika mereka berjarak kurang dari dua meter. Ia menjatuhkan diri pada pemuda di depannya dan langsung mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada bibir tebal kekasihnya, Jung Yunho.

Yunho mempererat pelukannya pada Changmin, lalu menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman. Ia mengecup bibir merah itu lembut, mengecapnya dan menghisap belahan bawah yang menggodanya membuat Changmin sedikit mendesah. Pemuda beriris hitam itu menyapukan lidahnya pada bibir Changmin, meminta izin masuk untuk menjelajahi mulutnya dan Chagmin membiarkannya, membuka bibirnya untuk Yunho. Ia menelusupkan lidahnya di antara bibir kekasihnya dan mulai menyapu apa yang ada di dalamnya. Lidah pinknya membelai lembut lidah Changmin untuk ikut dalam kegiatannya, membuat dua lidah itu saling membelit dan bergulat di dalam mulut Changmin. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mendesah ketika Yunho menghisap lidahnya. Ciuman panas itu berlangsung beberapa menit hingga Changmin terpaksa melapaskan pagutan Yunho karena oksigen dalam paru-parunya semakin menipis.

Yunho mengecup kening Changmin ketika pemuda jangkung itu sedang mengatur napas. Mengecup kedua matanya dan menyingkirkan kacamata pemuda itu untuk sementara. Lalu, mengecup hidung kekasihnya yang mancung, kedua pipinya, rahangnya, dan turun ke leher. Yunho mengecup mesra perpotongan leher Changmin, menjilatnya, menghisap, dan menggigit kecil hingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan disana.

Changmin mengerang kecil dengan perlakuan kekasihnya, ia menyukai setiap sentuhan Yunho pada tubuhnya. Ia merasa panas setiap kali pangeran hatinya itu mencumbunya tak peduli walau pada malam musim dingin seperti ini. Tangan Yunho bergerak untuk membuka pakaian Changmin yang dirasa mulai mengganggu permainan mereka, sementara tangan yang lain membelai tubuh pemuda itu. Bibirnya terus mengecup setiap jengkal tubuh bagian atas Changmin dan membuat _kissmark_ pada kulit putih itu.

Changmin sedikit merosot dari posisi berdirinya sehingga Yunho mendudukkan diri mereka di lantai dan membuat selimut Changmin sebagai alas. Ia kembali memagut bibir Changmin yang mengeluarkan kepulan uap air ketika ia mendesah atas perlakuannya. Mereka tenggelam dalam ciuman memabukkan itu. Sementara, tangan Yunho tetap beraksi pada tubuh Changmin yang tubuh bagian atasnya sudah polos dengan posisi tidur yang menurut Yunho sangat seksi.

Ciuman pemuda kembali turun pada leher kekasihnya, ia kembali membuat tanda kemerahan sebagai klaim atas diri Changmin. Permainan bibir itu berpindah pada dada bidang Changmin, Yunho berhenti untuk mengulum puting Changmin yang tampak kecoklatan dan mengeras. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengerang dengan semua perlakuan yang didapat tubuhnya, bibir Yunho yang mengulum putingnya, satu tangannya yang terus membelai punggung, dan tangan lain yang sedang membuka celananya dan menggoda daerah sensitifnya. Yunho menyapukan lidahnya di sekitar perut Changmin dan membuat pemuda itu geli sekaligus terangsang. Lalu, turun pada daerah selangkangan Changmin dan mencium paha bagian dalam pemuda itu, sementara tanganya mengelus penis kekasihnya yang masih tertutup celana dalam. Lidah pemuda kecoklatan itu menelusuri paha dalam Changmin, menciumnya, dan kembali membuat _kissmark_.

"_Unnghh.. Y-Yunho.._ _Don't tease me!"_ permintaan Changmin tersebut membuat seringai muncul di wajah Yunho. Ia menatap lekat pada iris hitam itu, lalu merendahkan tubuhnya pada penis Changmin dan menurunkan celana dalam pemuda itu dengan giginya, membuat Changmin gemas . Ia melepas pakaian terakhir kekasihnya dengan tetap mempertahankan kontak mata. Ia memutari sekitar penis Changmin dengan lidahnya, sementara tangannya meremas pantat kenyal milik pemuda itu. Yunho sama sekali belum menyentuh penis Changmin secara langsung sejak ia melepaskan celana dalam milik pemuda di bawahnya itu. Hal ini berlangsung beberapa menit dengan Yunho yang terus-terusan menggoda Changmin. Pemuda tampan itu dapat melihat raut gelisah kekasihnya karena ia tidak segera menyentuhnya.

Akhirnya, Changmin menggerakkan kedua tangannya pada sisi kepala Yunho dan menatapnya tajam.

"_I said don't tease me, please.." _Changmin merubah raut wajahnya dan memohon pada Yunho, membuat pemuda itu sekali lagi membuat seringaian di wajah tampannya. Yunho segera melahap seluruh penis Changmin ke dalam mulutnya. Changmin menengadahkan kepalanya merasakan sensasi hangat dan basah ketika penisnya berada dalam mulut Yunho. Pemuda itu menggerakkan kepalanya dan membuat kekasihnya terus mendesah karenanya.

Changmin meremas rambut kecoklatan Yunho, menyerukan nama pemuda itu untuk terus memanjanya. Yunho tersenyum di sela kegiatannya mengulum penis Changmin, kekasihnya itu mulai meracau tidak jelas. Ia dapat merasakan penis pemuda itu semakin membesar dalam mulutnya. Ia mempercepat tempo kocokan mulutnya membuat Changmin tak henti-hentinya mendesah. Beberapa saat kemudian, Changmin menyemburkan cairan spermanya di mulut Yunho. Tubuh Changmin bergetar ketika merasakan orgasmenya, napasnya tersengal dan matanya terpejam karena nikmat. Yunho membiarkan kekasihnya itu meresapi sisa orgasmenya, sementara dirinya memandangi wajah Changmin yang masih diliputi kabut kenikmatan.

.:

Changmin segera menutup aplikasi internet yang sedang ia buka dari ponsel miliknya. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa panas dan berkeringat. Tenggororannya tiba-tiba kering, ia membutuhkan minum saat ini juga. Magnae itu berdiri, namun kembali terduduk di sofa. Lututnya terasa lemas.

Choi Kang Changmin berusaha bersikap tenang, bacaan barusan membuatnya sedikit kacau. Ia mengamati sekelilingnya, para staff yang berseliweran, beberapa orang yang tengah berbincang, dan beberapa penari latar yang sedang dalam proses latihan. Mata Changmin terpaku pada salah seorang yang sedang berlatih di ruang koreografi. Entah kenapa tenggorokannya kembali kering melihat bagaimana orang yang ia amati beraksi.

Jung Yunho terlihat begitu serius melakukan gerakan bagiannya. Ia menyelesaikan latihan hari ini hampir tanpa kesalahan yang berarti. Tidak heran mengingat ia adalah _lead dancer_ di grup mereka.

Changmin mengamati Yunho yang berjalan keluar set, mengambil air mineral dari tasnya dan meminumnya. Ia hendak berjalan sebelum seseorang merangkul pundaknya dari belakang. Seorang penari mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat keduanya tertawa. Changmin bergerak gelisah saat melihat bagaimana pria berambut hitam itu tertawa.

Magnae boyband terkenal itu sudah berkali-kali merubah posisi duduknya ketika sang leader menghampirinya. Pria itu tersenyum sebelum mengambil tempat di sebelah Changmin membuat pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu mendesah keras.

"_Are you okay, Min?" _tanya Yunho yang menyadari ekspresi aneh Changmin.

"_Yeah, I'm okay."_

"_Are you sick or something?"_ Yunho menyentuh kening Changmin dengan telapak tangannya, memastikan apakah magnaenya itu terserang demam atau tidak, _"You look pale,"_ lanjutnya.

Changmin sedikit merinding merasakan sentuhan tangan Yunho di keningnya. Menatap hyung-nya yang melihatnya dengan raut khawatir, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa bahwa dirinya tidak sehat ketika menyadari bahwa jaraknya dan Yunho sangat dekat. Ia bahkan bisa mencium aroma _musk_ yang meguar dari tubuh pemuda di sampingnya. Semua hal ini mengingatkannya pada fiksi yang baru saja ia baca, membuat darahnya berdesir halus. Ia dapat merasakan bagian tubuhnya bereaksi.

Pria bermarga Shim itu sudah tidak tahan lagi sekarang. Ia menarik tangan Yunho dan menyeretnya menjauh dari keramaian di dekat ruang koreo. Ia tahu tidak seharusnya ia kabur saat latihan masih berlangsung, hanya saja ada hal yang tak bisa dikompromikan lagi sekarang.

Yunho mengikuti Changmin yang menyeretnya secara tiba-tiba. Pria di depannya itu mengacuhkan panggilan dan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sejak tadi. Pria beriris hitam itu membuka pintu bertuliskan toilet kemudian masuk ke dalamnya. Yunho mendesah lega karena akhirnya mereka berhenti, lalu memandang Changmin guna meminta penjelasan.

Changmin melirik salah seorang penari latar yang sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Pria yang lebih tua ikut melirik lelaki tersebut sampai ia keluar dari toilet dan pandangannya kembali pada Changmin menunggu kalimat keluar dari bibir pria itu. Namun, magnae itu kembali menyeret Yunho masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet dan mengunci dirinya bersama sang leader di dalam.

Belum sempat Yunho bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai hal yang baru saja menimpanya, Changmin sudah membungkam bibir tebal Yunho dengan bibirnya sendiri. Yunho yang menerima serangan mendadak itupun hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan pria di depannya. Namun tidak lama, karena detik berikutnya ia ganti melumat bibir Changmin tanpa ampun.

"_Nnngh…"_

"_Something wrong with you, Minnie?"_

"_You know, hyung. I want you right now." _

Yunho menyandarkan punggung Changmin pada pintu toilet, lalu memagut bibir pria itu dan melumatnya tanpa ampun. Ia mengeksplor semua yang ada di dalam rongga mulut pria yang lebih muda darinya itu. Wajah Changmin sudah memerah menahan hasrat menjadikannya terlihat seksi dan membuat Yunho hampir hilang kendali. Ciumannya turun pada leher, sementara tangannya membelai penis Changmin yang masih terbungkus celana. Yunho dapat merasakan benda itu sudah mengeras.

"_Aaahh… Baby, I said I want you right now!",_ kata Changmin yang membuat Yunho menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap pria itu. Changmin membuka resleting lalu menurunkan celananya sendiri, kemudian menatap Yunho dengan pandangan memohon. _"Please.."_

"_I don't know what happen to you but," _ Yunho membuka celananya sendiri, _"Be ready, Baby."_

Pemuda berambut hitam itu melumat bibir pink itu lagi sebelum mengangkat satu kaki pasangannya, sementara Changmin mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yunho. Ia menggesekkan ujung penis miliknya yang basah oleh precum pada lubang anal Changmin. Setelah merasa cukup memberi pelumas, Yunho menekan masuk penisnya ke dalam anal pasangannya. Changmin mengerang keras ketika tubuh bagian bawahnya dimasuki tanpa persiapan terlebih dulu, terasa panas.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit bagi magnae untuk menyesuaikan diri sebelum ia meminta Yunho untuk bergerak. Setelah itu, Changmin tidak mampu memikirkan hal lain kecuali pria yang tengah memeluknya saat ini. Tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dan ia tak henti-hentinya mendesah sehingga, Yunho berulang kali menciumnya untuk meredam suaranya.

Changmin menyurukkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Yunho, menghirup aroma tubuh pria itu yang semakin membuatnya lupa diri. Ia mendesah keras ketika pasangannya berhasil mencapai prostatnya. Ia meraih tengkuk Yunho untuk dapat mencium bibir tebal itu lagi.

Yunho terus menghujam _sweetspot_ Changmin dan membuat pria berambut kecoklatan itu mengerang. Ia mencium leher dan bahu pasangannya tanpa meninggalkan _kissmark. Well_, setidaknya ia masih sadar bahwa mereka sedang bercinta di toilet studio saat latihan masing berlangsung. Yunho menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk memanja penis Changmin. Ia mengocoknya seirama dengan tempo permainan mereka yang semakin memanas.

Beberapa hujaman terakhir membuat Changmin melayang. Ia merasa perutnya bergolak menyenangkan, ia akan orgasme. Yunho juga mengetahui hal itu karena penis magnae yang semakin membesar dalam genggamannya. Ia terus mengocoknya dan mempercepat tempo permainan mereka membuat Changmin akhirnya menyemburkan cairan spermanya di tangan sang _leader_. Sementara, Yunho yang merasakan lubang anal Changmin mencengkram penisnya dengan kuat tapi lembut membuatnya mencapai orgasme juga. Ia kembali menyatukan bibir mereka ketika keduanya mencapai kepuasan bersama.

Baik Yunho maupun Changmin tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara ketika sedang membersihkan diri dan berpakaian. Mereka tahu ini tempat umum dan harus mencari waktu yang tepat agar apa yang mereka lakukan tidak ketahuan. Namun, Yunho masih tidak habis pikir dengan Changmin yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"_What happened, Minnie? What make you so..hot?"_ tanya Yunho sesampainya mereka di tempat latihan.

"_I'll tell you but, don't laugh, okay?"_

"_I promise, so tell me."_

"_It because of.."_ Changmin mengambil jeda untuk melihat raut serius Yunho, _"Fanfiction."_

"_Well, some of them are too hot,"_ Yunho mengangguk.

"_You knew it?"_

"_Yeah, I read it on my spare time. Almost about us."_

"_Oh, I can't believe it!"_ Changmin menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu meninju lengan Yunho.

"_What?"_ tanya Yunho tidak terima.

"_You're so pervert!"_

"_How can you say like that after 'attacked' me?"_ Changmin kembali memukul lengan hyung-nya. _"Ouch!"_

"_Shut up!" _Changmin mendekat kepada Yunho_, "Baby."_ lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih lirih membuat kekasihnya itu tersenyum. Yunho merangkul bahu Changmin.

"_How if they know that we do what they write?―Oouch!" _

-end-

a/n lagi: jika ada yang mau berkata, bertanya sesuatu, menghujat atau apalah, mohon klik tombol di bawah ini. TT^TT


End file.
